kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Wind beneath my wings (Bonus Level)
=Game Info= Classification: Escort Level: Wind beneath my wings Date/Time: Enter Date Here, 10:22:09 pm and counting Place: Sangheilios, State of Vadum Playable Character (Player 1): Spec Ops Shock Trooper Playable Character (Player 2): Sangheili Marine Playable Character (Player 3): Spec Ops Shock Trooper Playable Character (Player 4): Sangheili Marine Players: 1 to 4 players online or locally =Description= *Objective **Help player 2 reach the extraction! *Characters **SOST **Sangheili Marines **Ultranationalists *Weather: Clear *Vehicals **UH-144 Falcon **Russian Troop Transport Trucks **Russian Jeeps with mounted turrets *Achievements **"Death from Above!" (Player 2 must reach the extraction without dieing, on Legendary) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Hard - Player is faced with semi heavy resistance *Legendary - Player is faced with heavy resistance! =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You see player 2 and a team of Sangheili Marines going from the Bridge of Vadum to the City of Vadum, which is seen burning. Just over head, you see the UH-144 helicopter swoop in with the trasmission saying, "This is Eagle Niner, we have enemy footmobiles in the city, static, advising to take causion..." And player 2 the Sangheili Marine says, "Copy Eagle Niner, we're going in." and the UH-144 transmission says, "Copy." Both are then seen headed for the city, and the scene ends. =Gameplay= Player 1 spawns as a turret gunner of a UH-144 Falcon, and Player 2 spawns on the ground outside the city, along with his team behind him. The goal is to reach the marked area (At the end of the City) and board the helicopter for extraction. At the very beginning, Player 2 is advised to "be careful down there". As Player 2 goes into the city further and further, he encounters more and more resistance. Once player 2 has reached the Vadum keep, Russian Troop trasport trucks screech to a halt, infront of Player 2, and footmobiles exit out. Both players can engage the hostiles at this point but it will be extremely easy for Player 2 to get killed. After both players have accomplished this, Player 2 must go to the War College located a few paces within the area. Seven Russian jeeps with gunners come and start shooting at Player 2, this is where Player 2 MUST take cover within the College and shoot at the gunners. If player 1 the gunner engages, then it will take some time to kill the Ultranationalist's jeeps, as they have sheilds around them. Once Player 2 has accomplished this, he must go to the end of the city, where he will meet heavy opposition. After this T-90's come crashing through walls, along with tons of Ultranationalists assaulting, and Player 2 must get into Player 1's UH-144 Falcon Helicopter, in order to complete the mission...if Player 2 dies, its Mission Failed. =Trascript= *UH-144 Trasmission: "This is Eagle Niner, we have enemy footmobiles in the city, static, advising to take causion..." (Opening scene) *Player 2: "Copy Eagle Niner, we're going in." (Opening scene) *UH-144 Transmission: "Copy." (Opening Scene) *''Player 1 & 2 spawn'' *UH-144 Transmission: Be careful down there." (During beginning of gameplay) *Player 1: "Come on, you can do it!" (When player 2 is trying to get to Player 1's helicopter) *Player 1: "Good Job, lets get out of here!" (When player 2 is in UH-144 Falcon) *''Players leave the area, seeing T-90 firing and missing the UH-144 Falcon'' Demonstration Video Click here for a video demonstration! Category:Levels